cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Rugrats
'''Rugrats '''is an American animated television series created by Arlene Klasky, Gábor Csupó, and Paul Germain for Nickelodeon. The show focuses on a group of toddlers, most prominently Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Dil, Susie, & Kimi and their day-to-day lives, usually involving common life experiences that become adventures in the babies' imaginations. Adults in the series are almost always unaware of what the Kids are up to; however, this only provides more room for the babies to explore and discover their surroundings. The series premiered on August 11, 1991, as the second Nicktoon after Doug and preceding The Ren & Stimpy Show. Production initially halted in 1993 after 65 episodes, with the last one airing on May 22, 1994. From 1995 to 1996, the only new episodes broadcast were "A Rugrats Passover" and "A Rugrats Chanukah", two heavily Jewish-themed episodes that both received much critical praise. New Rugrats episodes began airing regularly again in 1997, and The Rugrats Movie, which introduced the character of Tommy's younger brother Dil, was released in June 1997. A sequel titled Rugrats in Paris: The Movie came about in 1998, and the infant character Kimi and her mother Kira were added to the series' cast. Rugrats Go Wild, a crossover film with fellow Nicktoon The Wild Thornberrys, was released in 1999 to mixed reviews. The final episode aired on June 8, 2004, bringing the series to a total of 172 episodes and 9 seasons. On August 11, 2001, Nickelodeon broadcast the made-for-TV special "All Growed Up" in celebration of the series' 10th anniversary. The special acted as a pilot for the Rugrats spinoff series All Grown Up!, which appropriately chronicles the lives of the babies and their parents after aging 10 years. Another spinoff series, Rugrats Pre-School Daze was considered, but only four episodes made it past production. Two direct-to-video specials have also been produced under the title Rugrats Tales from the Crib. Tie-in media for the series include video games, comics, toys, and various other merchandise. Rugrats gained over 20 awards during its 13-year run, including 4 Daytime Emmy Awards, 7 Kids' Choice Awards, and its own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. The series garnered Nickelodeon high ratings and stayed as the network's top rated show for five consecutive years. It was Nickelodeon's longest-running Nicktoon until 2012, when SpongeBob SquarePants aired its 173rd episode. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Angelica Pickles is a Master Model that you have to collect. She's only is the Master Model in the console version. Strangely there isn't a Rugrats Master Model in the handheld version, but instead two All Grown Up! Master Models. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Reptar appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. It is unknown if he is an antagonist or a hero character. It is assumed that he, like El Tigre, goes both ways. Tommy Pickles and Kimi Finster also appear as playables but are in their All Grown Up! appearance. Reptar's alternate costume is his robot form from the Rugrats in Paris movie. Nicktoons Racing Tommy and Angelica Pickles both appear as playable characters in Nicktoons Racing. There are also a few tracks based off Rugrats which are; Reptar Raceway and Pickles Parkway Other Games Tommy also appeared playable in Nickelodeon Party Blast. Category:Shows Category:Nickelodeon